


Что послано в дар — все отнимется снова

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: В попытке исправить то, что случилось с галактикой из-за Сноука, Кайло понимает, что все совсем не так, как казалось на первый взгляд.





	Что послано в дар — все отнимется снова

_Всё, что и мог потерять, утрачено  
начисто. Но и достиг я начерно  
всё, чего было достичь назначено._

_Иосиф Бродский_

**1.**

«Финализатор», единственный оставшийся у Первого Ордена корабль, шел ровно позади, прикрывая яростным, непрекращающимся огнем «Усмиряющий» и «Тысячелетний Сокол».

Кайло очень старался сосредоточиться на попытке прорваться сквозь блокаду, а не на голограмме гранд-маршала Хакса, отдающего приказы на мостике «Финализатора». Он сам настоял, чтобы связь велась непрерывно: быть может, это был последний их полет, и ему хотелось хотя бы видеть и слышать Хакса до самого конца.

— Их слишком много, — послышался в коммуникаторе голос Рей. — Мы…

— Мы пройдем, — отрезал Кайло, выворачивая манипулятор и уходя в спираль. Округлый звездолет этих ужасных созданий выплюнул серию залпов, едва его не задев, но Кайло оказался быстрее.

— Рей, слева. — Хакс повернулся лицом к голотранслятору. — Осторожнее. — Снова отвернулся и скомандовал: — Турболазеры правого борта на прикрытие «Тысячелетнего Сокола».

— Что у вас с дефлекторными щитами? — спросил Кайло.

— Все в порядке, — после секундной заминки отозвался Хакс.

— Врешь. Отвечай правду.

— Верховный Лидер, сейчас не…

— Правду, гранд-маршал.

— Работают на двадцати процентах, — признался Хакс.

— Повреждения?

— Турболазеры в норме. Генератор щита ослаблен, похоже, слегка поврежден.

— Слегка?

— Или не слегка. — В голосе Хакса послышалось раздражение. — Верховный Лидер, вы должны добраться до этого места и остановить нашествие.

— Я знаю, что должен. А вот ты, похоже, забыл, что должен выжить.

Рот Хакса на голограмме искривила горькая усмешка.

— Справа по курсу, Верховный Лидер. Не отвлекайтесь.

Кайло резко ушел влево, и тут же турболазер пустил залп по очередному шару чужого корабля.

— Кажется, я сейчас прорвусь, — голос Рей был напряженным. — Прикроешь? И сразу за мной. Если пройти по слипстриму, должно получиться.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кайло. Понесся следом за «Тысячелетним Соколом», на подлете пуская залпы во вражеские корабли, бросавшиеся им наперерез. Дай Сила, чтобы у них получилось. Должно было получиться.

Где-то словно издалека донесся звук едва знакомого голоса:

— Гранд-маршал, дефлекторные щиты отказали.

Кайло продолжил стрелять, но сердце болезненно сжалось.

— Хакс! — позвал он.

Бросил взгляд на голограмму: Хакс внимательно смотрел на него. Потом потянулся к голотранслятору и сказал:

— Что-то связь барахлит. Помехи, наверное.

— Нет, сукин ты сын! — рявкнул Кайло. — Не смей отключаться! И уходите! Это приказ!

— Ничего не слышу, Верховный Лидер, — спокойно ответил Хакс. — Прощайте.

Кайло выругался, с трудом заставив себя продолжить следовать Рей, а не броситься к «Финализатору». Он все равно ничем не мог помочь — но мог хотя бы прикрыть огнем спасательную капсулу Хакса.

Если этот ублюдок, конечно, в нее сядет. С него станется пройти путь с «Финализатором» до конца, продолжая прикрывать их огнем до последнего.

Так и случилось. Космическое пространство озарила яркая вспышка взрыва, когда они с Рей все-таки прорвались в атмосферу планеты. Дальше было проще — Рей знала безопасные пути к нужному месту, и у вражеских отродий теперь точно не получится их сбить.

Проще для дела, но тяжелее для души.

Хакс погиб, спасая его и спасая галактику.

Кайло крепко сжал зубы, вися у «Тысячелетнего Сокола» на хвосте, пристроившись вплотную.

У них было слишком много потерь — не только у Первого Ордена, у всей галактики, — но эта оказалась самой болезненной для него. Горе и черная, с красными всполохами ярости ненависть затопили душу и сознание Кайло. Пришлось раз за разом напоминать себе, что он должен лететь следом за Рей, а не броситься обратно в космическое пространство, иначе гибель Хакса станет напрасной. Тот бы не хотел, чтобы подобное произошло. А раз так — нужно идти вперед.

И покончить с проклятым местом, откуда лезли эти твари.

**2.**

Кайло видел Эч-То — казалось, это было тысячелетия назад — во время первых сеансов силовой связи с Рей, но теперь картина разительно отличалась. Тогда планета была живой: покрытые зеленью холмы и горы, местные инородцы, порги эти ситховы. Он помнил соль воды, каплями долетавшей до него, находящегося на «Превосходстве», птичьи крики на краю слышимости, помнил пульсацию Силы, ощущавшуюся даже издалека: Свет, Тьма, Баланс.

Сейчас ничего не осталось. Земля, над которой они пролетали, оказалась иссушенной, грязного серо-желтого цвета. Ветер без естественных преград — деревьев — усилился до ураганного, и, если бы не превосходные стабилизаторы «Усмиряющего», СИД давно бы снесло очередным мощным порывом. Дефлекторы отражали и пыль, вихрями поднимавшуюся с мертвой земли, и только из-за этого сохранялся низкий уровень видимости. И Кайло был более чем уверен: когда они посадят корабли и выйдут к нужной точке, их встретит гробовая тишина.

— Приближаемся, — голос Рей по комлинку звучал напряженно и мрачно. — Заметил? Они больше не преследуют.

Кайло в ответ лишь хмыкнул, отмечая про себя, что она права: твари и правда отстали от них с пару минут назад. Странно — уж место, откуда они появлялись, они должны были защищать, но, похоже, породившая их зияющая темная дыра сама же их и отпугивала.

Тем проще будет разобраться с тем, как ее закрыть. Как прекратить все то, что началось три месяца назад, и дать их галактике — той, которую они любили и знали — выжить.

Три месяца — а ощущались как тридцать лет. Кайло чувствовал себя безумно старым — почти все, кого он знал, умерли, да и произошло слишком много всего. Хватит на три жизни, и то — слишком тяжело и насыщенно получится.

Они появились словно из ниоткуда и молниеносно начали уничтожать все: планеты, системы, корабли. Они не знали пощады, не брали пленных, не собирались вести переговоры. После их прихода выживших не оставалось. Возможно, именно поэтому им и удалось забраться так далеко.

Кайло пытался защищать свою галактику — в конце концов, он был Верховным Лидером и не хотел править пустотой. Посылал корабли, отряды штурмовиков, эскадрильи СИДов — но никто не возвращался с хорошими новостями.

Вообще никто не возвращался.

Он наступил на горло гордости и объединился с только начавшим к тому моменту набирать силы Сопротивлением. Больше ему ничего не оставалось: Первый Орден понес слишком много потерь.

Но и это не помогло.

Хаксу все-таки удалось выяснить, откуда они появлялись. Эч-То оказалась корнем всех бед, а сигнал, исходивший с планеты — с того места, куда они сейчас летели, — улавливался и ранее, но слишком походил на обычный планетарный фон. И появился он тогда — это тоже выяснил Хакс, отследив оставшиеся записи, — ровно в тот день, когда в Первом Ордене объявился Верховный Лидер Сноук.

Осознавать, что учитель, которого он убил, и являлся корнем всех нынешних бед, было довольно странно. Источник проблем давно мертв, но проблемы стали только хуже: это стало бы даже смешно, если бы не было так горько.

К тому моменту, когда они пришли к выводу, что нужно закрыть дыру, из которой твари лезут, у Первого Ордена остался только «Финализатор», а у Сопротивления — Рей и «Тысячелетний Сокол». Решили прорываться — чего бы это ни стоило.

И прорвались.

И теперь они с Рей обязаны все закончить.

— Снижаемся, — предупредила та.

Кайло повел свой СИД вниз, следом за ней. Он уже успел узнать, что Рей управлялась с «Соколом» не хуже Хана Соло — а может, даже и лучше. Корабль словно стал ее крыльями, продолжением ее рук, и маневрировала она на нем так ловко, что в какие-то моменты Кайло даже начинал завидовать.

Вот и сейчас казалось, что «Сокол» точно не пройдет в узкую щель между обнаженными скалами — но Рей развернула корабль вертикально и пролетела так, словно никакого препятствия и не было. Маневр был довольно знакомым.

— У Соло научилась? — зачем-то спросил Кайло, выворачивая манипулятор.

— Да, — тихо ответила Рей после паузы — как отрезала. Не желала говорить об этом и давала понять, что не забыла и не простила.

Но Кайло не нуждался в ее прощении. Все, что ему было необходимо — покончить с тварями, чтобы жертва Хакса оказалась не напрасной.

Все когда-нибудь умирают, но именно эта смерть — не бессмысленная и не бесполезная, а оттого еще более горькая — почему-то тяжестью лежала на сердце. Прошлое нужно отпускать, прошлое должно умереть, но именно эту его часть отпускать как раз не хотелось.

Рей посадила «Сокол» в пещере, и грузовик занял почти все свободное пространство. Впрочем, Кайло удалось примостить «Усмиряющего» на крохотной площадке совсем рядом — крылья СИДа едва не задели борт «Сокола».

Кайло откинул крышку кокпита и вылез из истребителя. Рядом с «Сокола» по трапу практически сбежала Рей и махнула рукой, предлагая следовать за ней.

Ей, видимо, тоже не терпелось все закончить. Кайло двинулся следом, прислушиваясь к звукам в пещере — не так далеко раздавалось отвратительное чавканье.

— Здесь, — сказала Рей, остановившись.

Кайло встал рядом, взяв в ладонь рукоять светового меча. Взглянул туда, куда неотрывно смотрела Рей, и скривился в отвращении. Из дыры, вокруг которой сплетались паутиной черные разводы какой-то гадости, лезла очередная тварь. С тем самым чавкающим звуком, который он и слышал.

— Мерзость, — прокомментировал он и шагнул было ближе, чтобы уничтожить создание, но Рей схватила его за руку.

— Это может быть опасно.

— Вряд ли, — возразил Кайло и вырвал ладонь. Плазма меча осветила алым полутьму пещеры, и Кайло с удовольствием вонзил его в мягкую плоть.

Раздавшийся визг едва не оглушил его, и не выронить меч, чтобы заткнуть уши, получилось с трудом. На пару секунд он застыл, но затем уверенно повел руку вверх, вспарывая тело твари.

Визг затих так же неожиданно, как и начался, а половинки создания через мгновение упали обратно в дыру.

— А я говорила, — заметила Рей.

Кайло лишь поджал губы и шагнул ближе к дыре, чтобы рассмотреть получше. На первый взгляд ничего особенного в ней не было, но если попробовать по-другому…

В Силе все оказалось совсем иначе. Изнутри рвался столб кромешной пустоты, похожей на вакуум, черной дырой затягивающий в себя жизнь. И окружала его Тьма — настолько непроходимая, что даже Кайло почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Тогда было так же? — спросил он Рей.

— Нет. — Она покачала головой, не приближаясь. — Раньше… раньше пустоты не было. Только Темная сторона, но и она…

— Была другой, — закончил Кайло. — Ты говорила, что тогда она звала тебя. А сейчас?

— Будто гонит прочь и требует уйти, — медленно произнесла Рей. — Ей не нравится, что я здесь. Что мы оба здесь.

— С этим можно работать.

— Свет?

— Баланс, — поправил Кайло. — Вспомни уроки Скайуокера.

— Я думала, ты его ненавидел.

— Я и сейчас ненавижу, — признался Кайло. — Но никогда не забываю уроки, которые мне преподали.

— А я все равно думаю, что Свет, — упрямо проговорила Рей. — В тебе он еще есть. И именно поэтому…

— Эта проклятая штуковина гонит нас обоих, потому что мы равны, — раздраженно перебил Кайло. — Потому что мы объединились, и Свет и Тьма находятся в равновесии. Смотри внимательно. Чувствуй. Ощущай.

Словно для того, чтобы помочь Рей, Кайло и сам погрузился в Силу. И теперь он видел, что его догадка верна, еще отчетливее. Пустота, из которой и появлялись эти ублюдочные твари, не терпела равновесия, и именно поэтому ее окружала лишь Темная сторона.

— Но как? — спросила Рей. — Ты только усилишь Темную сторону, и баланс…

— Эта Тьма — другая, — объяснил Кайло то, что понимал на грани сумбурных и неясных ощущений. — У меня с ней — ничего общего.

Рей негромко вздохнула, и Кайло скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как она все-таки шагнула ближе.

— Ладно, попробуем, что получится из твоей идеи.

— Попробуем, — согласился Кайло.

**3.**

Кайло и не думал, что им удастся все провернуть с первого раза. Но не получилось ни со второго, ни с третьего, а вместо четвертого им пришлось отражать атаку сразу нескольких тварей, которых буквально выплюнула из своего чрева дыра.

Передышка, которую милостиво дала им Сила, оказалась слишком короткой, чтобы вновь восстановиться и начать с начала. Твари снова лезли, бросались на них с бурлящей яростью, в которой чувствовалась подпитка этой чуждой Кайло Тьмы. Там, в космосе, под прикрытием огневой мощи «Финализатора», ему казалось, что самое сложное — это добраться сюда, а с остальным они справятся. Ха. И о чем он только думал?

И все-таки им нужно было покончить с дырой, с лезущими из нее тварями, с тем, что они приносили в галактику — смертью и разрушениями. Костьми лечь, но прекратить бесконечные атаки.

И во время очередной атаки, когда они с Рей, стоя спиной к спине, как когда-то в тронном зале на «Превосходстве», защищались и защищали друг друга от лезущих со всех сторон созданий, у Кайло начал созревать план.

Странный, опасный, в чем-то даже нелепый, на исполнение которого ему могло не хватить знаний и умений. Но он все равно оказался лучше, чем ничего. Лучше погибнуть, пытаясь выполнить свою миссию, чем умереть, сложив руки.

Кроме того, Сила с рождения благоволила ему. И Кайло надеялся, что она не отвернется от него и в этот раз.

Когда атака прекратилась, и Кайло, и Рей опустились на землю: как были, спиной к спине. Мечи больше не гасили — промежутки времени между атаками становились все короче. А может, это ему так казалось от усталости, понять уже не получалось.

— Ты что-то задумал, — сказала Рей.

— Задумал, — согласился Кайло. — Хочу отмотать назад время и выяснить у Сноука, кого он привел и как все это предотвратить.

Рей невесело хмыкнула.

— Несмешная шутка.

— А я и не шучу.

— О… — протянула она. — А это вообще возможно?

— Говорили, что да. Ты упоминала, что здесь был храм джедаев.

— Не храм, — педантично поправила Рей. — Люк хранил здесь книги. Джедайские.

— Подойдет.

Кайло поднялся и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать. Рей без единого слова приняла ее и поднялась, тяжело опираясь на ладонь.

— Цела?

— Ага. Что ты собрался делать?

— Для начала ты отведешь меня к тому месту. А там посмотрим.

— Посмотрим? — недоверчиво спросила она. — То есть ты не знаешь, как вернуться в прошлое?

— Теоретически имею представление. Слабое, но все же.

— А практически?

Кайло скривился и не стал отвечать. Практические познания он собирался получать сейчас, и не был уверен, что джедайское место, источающее Светлую сторону Силы, не убьет его еще на подходе. Он ведь адепт Темной стороны, что бы Рей ни говорила каждый раз про Свет где-то глубоко внутри него.

Впервые в жизни ему очень захотелось, чтобы в этом она оказалась права.

— Пойдем быстрее, пока они снова не выскочили, — только и сказал Кайло и, выпустив ладонь Рей, поспешил к «Усмиряющему».

Только в полете ему пришло в голову, что того места, возможно, уже и нет. Если твари уничтожили жизнь на планете, течение Живой Силы, им ничего не стоило разрушить и последний оплот Светлой стороны. И, скорее всего, так оно и было.

Лучше бы ему ошибаться, потому что тогда они, по сути, окажутся в безвыходном положении, и вся галактика — вместе с ними.

— Надежда, — внезапно сказала Рей по комлинку.

— Что?

— Сопротивление живет надеждой, — пояснила Рей. — Так генерал Органа говорила.

— Я не Сопротивление.

В комлинке раздался горький смешок.

— Мы оба сейчас — Сопротивление. Мы же сопротивляемся этим… ты понял.

В ее словах была определенная логика, но Кайло они все равно не нравились. Он — не какой-то террорист, а Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена.

Которого больше не существует. Сейчас Кайло — Верховный Лидер пыли и пепла.

Вот уж правда лучше быть террористом.

— Твоя взяла.

«Сокол» впереди заложил крутой вираж, и спустя мгновение Кайло понял, почему: навстречу несся очередной округлый корабль. Пришлось уйти в противоположную сторону и развернуться в полете, чтобы подстрелить очередную тварь.

— Мы уже близко, — подбодрила Рей.

— Надеюсь, больше никого не вылезет, — хмыкнул Кайло.

— Я тоже.

Спустя минуту полета «Сокол» плавно нырнул к земле, и «Усмиряющий» направился следом. Здесь места для посадки и маневров оказалось куда больше, чем в пещере.

— Там, — мрачно сказала Рей, когда они вновь очутились ногами на твердой почве, и махнула рукой в нужную сторону. Кайло проследил за ней взглядом: впереди виднелся обгоревший остов некогда огромного дерева.

— Крифф, — выругался он.

— Давай подойдем поближе, — предложила Рей. — Может, что-то для твоей цели все-таки осталось.

Кайло покачал головой, но пошел рядом. Вряд ли угли чем-то им помогут, но сдаваться он собирался в последнюю очередь. И Рей, судя по ее решительному виду, придерживалась того же мнения.

Уже у обгоревших корней Кайло почувствовал зов Светлой стороны. Раньше он бы точно не обрадовался такому исходу: старался уничтожить в себе все, связанное с ней, и такие ощущения воспринимал как собственную слабость и доказательство того, что не сумел справиться с задачей. Но сейчас он обрадовался зову как родному.

Кайло криво улыбнулся и остановился, уставившись на серую от пепла землю. А затем осторожно провел подошвой сапога по ней.

Под пеплом скрывался камень, изрезанный причудливым узором.

— Нам повезло. — Он перевел взгляд на Рей, и улыбка стала еще шире.

А затем Кайло опустился на колени, сорвал плащ с плеча и принялся старательно стирать им пепел с каменной кладки. Услышал, как Рей села рядом и стала помогать.

Вдвоем они справились довольно быстро.

Под пеплом скрывалась вырезанные в камне фигуры, о которых Кайло раньше только слышал. Он склонился к узорам ближе и благоговейно провел по ним пальцами.

Отец. Дочь.

Сын интересовал его больше всего. Он отследил линию, вырезавшую на камне лицо, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Твари могли уничтожить всю галактику, но Сила… с Силой они бы не справились, а Отец, Сын и Дочь были ее физическим воплощением — пусть даже запечатленные в камне.

А значит, у него и Рей есть шанс.

— Ну, что? — спросила та.

Кайло повернулся к ней и спокойно произнес:

— Ты останешься здесь. Если получится, я вернусь, но мне нужно, чтобы резьбу не повредили. А если нет… будет твоя очередь придумывать план.

Рей нахмурилась, внимательно глядя на него.

— Ты собрался умирать. — Она не спрашивала — утверждала.

— Не раньше, чем все исправлю, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Может, конечно, не выйти — поэтому ты нужна мне здесь.

Рей молчала, продолжая смотреть на него, и Кайло отвел взгляд. Он врал: ему не за чем было возвращаться. Первого Ордена нет, Хакс мертв, все, к чему он стремился, превратилось в пыль и пепел. Но так он хотя бы добьется, чтобы все эти жертвы не стали напрасными.

— Кайло, — позвала Рей.

Он снова посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ты не один, — заверила она.

Кайло хмыкнул, но все-таки запоздало кивнул. Вновь посмотрел на резьбу Семьи и проверил, хорошо ли закреплен световой меч на поясе.

Протянув руку, он очертил пальцами резные узоры, направляя Силу. Сначала — к Сыну, и Тьма внутри удовлетворенно всколыхнулась. Затем, с некоторым опасением — к Дочери, впервые дав волю назойливому голосу Света в своей душе.

Линии полыхнули искрами, и на мгновение Кайло показалось, что Отец смотрит на него — и его черты отчего-то напомнили Хана Соло. Кайло моргнул и тряхнул головой, чтобы согнать наваждение, и коснулся вырезанного лица Отца.

— Они идут, — почти спокойно сказала Рей. — Продолжай. Выиграю тебе время.

Кайло почти не слышал ее; все внимание занимали пришедшие в движение узоры. Отец, Сын и Дочь соединили руки, неспешно сошли с привычных мест, и за их спинами открылся проход, из которого тянуло холодом.

Кайло зачем-то задержал дыхание, резко встал и шагнул в портал.

Свист в ушах от падения заглушил звуки сражения.

**4.**

Междумирье походило на бесцветный зеркальный лабиринт, расцветавший красками, только если коснуться тусклого жидкого транспаристила.

Кайло шагал по тропе, дотрагиваясь до каждой двери в измерения. Пропустил только первую: догадывался, что за ней вновь увидит смерть Хакса, и не был уверен, что выдержит — не бросится менять ход недавних событий и тем самым все не испортит.

Казалось, прошло полжизни, прежде чем он достиг нужного портала. В нем офицеры в потрепанной имперской форме шагали по коридорам звездного дредноута типа «Палач» — так же беспощадно потрепанного временем и нехваткой ресурсов. «Затмение», которое Кайло никогда не видел, но узнал со слов Хакса.

Тот не любил вспоминать молодость, но об этом звездном дредноуте говорил почему-то с теплотой. Впрочем, так случалось всякий раз, когда речь заходила о технике и кораблях: им Хакс был безраздельно предан настолько же, как и делу Первого Ордена.

Сноук появился как раз там. И, похоже, именно в этот период, когда люди осколков Империи почти потеряли надежду. Узнать бы еще точную дату, чтобы не появиться слишком рано или, что еще хуже, слишком поздно, но Кайло уже тошнило от междумирья и его замогильного холода.

Поэтому он без раздумий шагнул в портал, когда коридор за мутно-жидкой пленкой опустел. И нырнул в первую же попавшуюся ему дверь, за которой оказался пустой контрольный пункт.

Человеческих ресурсов, чтобы поддерживать в рабочем состоянии все «Затмение», у будущего Первого Ордена, по всей видимости, тоже не хватало.

Кайло покачал головой и склонился над консолью. Провел по ней пальцами, запуская системы, и первым делом посмотрел текущие дату и время.

Ему повезло: он попал ровно в тот день, когда Сноук объявился и предложил помощь.

Кайло выдохнул и опустился на стул у консоли. У него оставались считанные часы, чтобы поймать Сноука и выбить из него способ остановить то, что он запустил своим появлением. И не мешало бы продумать план.

Вряд ли Сноук сейчас был слабее, чем в последние дни своей жизни, а уже тогда Кайло справился с ним только с помощью хитрости. Он знал, что в открытом противостоянии у него и шанса не будет. Значит, действовать нужно с умом.

Или по обстоятельствам, потому что о способности Сноука влезать в чужие мысли он тоже прекрасно помнил.

Ему стоило бы затаиться где-нибудь недалеко от нынешнего местонахождения старших офицеров — Рей Слоун и Брендола Хакса, — но Кайло слишком тянуло осмотреться. Увидеть «Затмение» вживую, посмотреть, как функционирует корабль. Узреть наяву то, о чем лишь слышал от Хакса.

Если кто-то и засечет его, захочет поднять тревогу, всегда можно очистить чужое сознание Силой. При одной только мысли об этом по коже побежала легкая дрожь собственного превосходства. Сейчас, по сути, весь корабль оказался в руках Кайло: внезапность, знание слабых мест и Сила были на его стороне. При желании он мог бы заставить дредноут вместе с теми, кто оказался на борту, на всей скорости врезаться в поверхность ближайшей планеты; мог бы отправить весь имевшийся флот в гиперпрыжок куда подальше отсюда; мог бы захватить власть и объявить себя первым Верховным Лидером — и переписать историю начисто.

Но кто знает, как тогда повернется ход событий. Не станет ли еще хуже? Ответа Кайло не знал и, по правде говоря, узнавать не собирался. Он проделал этот путь с иной целью и будет действовать по изначальному плану.

Никаких импровизаций.

Только в крайнем случае.

Кайло усмехнулся и поднялся со стула. Шагнул к дверям и прислушался: из коридоров не доносилось ни звука.

Можно идти.

Он направился туда, где по его догадкам находились турболифты. Шаги гулко отдавались эхом в пустоте; мимо, шурша, пронесся видавший виды дроид-мышь, не обратив на нарушителя никакого внимания.

Послышался затяжной гул старых турболифтов. Значит, Кайло был на верном пути.

Монитор кабины не работал, а панель вызова светилась с перебоями. Клавиши не реагировали на прикосновение, и пришлось с силой вдавить одну из них, прежде чем лифт снова зашумел, приближаясь к нужному уровню. Кайло покачал головой: неудивительно, что Первый Орден принял щедрое предложение Сноука. «Затмение» выглядело еле живым, а ведь именно на флагмане Палпатина собралась большая часть имперских офицеров, отдавая честь почившему Императору. Что говорить о других кораблях — те явно были кучей мусора, лишь по недоразумению еще не развалившейся.

На месте имперцев Кайло тоже бы согласился на любое предложение. Наверное.

Если бы он знал, чем все в итоге обернется, скорее предпочел бы сдохнуть.

Гул турболифта затих и дверь кабины отъехала с отвратительным скрипом. Кайло уже собрался шагнуть внутрь, но застыл, стоило ему увидеть, кто точно так же замер, настороженно глядя на него.

Хакс.

Совсем еще юный — лет пятнадцать, не больше. Высокий, стройный, но еще не истощенный бесконечной и беспощадной войной, не такой усталый. Рыжие волосы в тусклом свете турболифта оказались ярче пламени, а в светлых глазах царил непривычный холод.

С пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Хакс резко вскинул руку и хлопнул по внутренней панели, чтобы закрыть двери. Только тогда Кайло вышел из оцепенения — и успел оказаться в кабине быстрее, чем дверь вошла в пазы.

Хакс, не отрывая от него взгляда, потянулся к кобуре на поясе. Пришлось перехватить его руку — аккуратно, но крепко, чтобы не натворил глупостей.

— Тихо, — произнес Кайло, не сразу осознав, что голос практически дрожал. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Хакс, конечно же, не поверил. Он попытался ударить коленом в пах и одновременно с этим вывернуться из хватки, и Кайло действовал уже на инстинктах — толкнул его к стене и прижал, не давая и дернуться.

— Код 10R43R, — выпалил Хакс торопливо. — На борту «Затмения» обнаружен нарушитель. Объявить трево…

Договорить ему Кайло не дал: заткнул рот собственной ладонью, которую Хакс тут же укусил. Кайло зашипел от боли и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Я же сказал: тихо.

Несмотря на это дурацкое подобие потасовки, видеть и чувствовать Хакса, пусть даже такого юного, казалось восхитительным. Отправляясь в прошлое, Кайло запретил себе думать о том, что сможет застать его — еще живого, настоящего. Не погибшего. И теперь чувствовал большой соблазн плюнуть на все и просто остаться здесь, рядом и навсегда. Уберечь от пусть и значимого, но самоубийственного поступка. И ситхи с ней, с Галактикой.

Но Кайло не мог так поступить.

Потому что Хакс — его Хакс, с которым они прошли долгий путь рука об руку, от врагов до любовников — это бы не одобрил.

Из динамика турболифта сквозь треск и шипение послышался чей-то усталый голос:

— Кадет Хакс, говорит капитан Кеннеди. Вами был отправлен код всеобщей мобилизации из турболифта Аурек-3, но сообщение прервалось. Запрашиваю подтверждение.

Кайло поймал взгляд Хакса: в нем читалось ехидное торжество. Похоже, он был уверен, что теперь нарушителя точно поймают и отправят в шлюз, предварительно хорошенько допросив.

Допускать такого не стоило, и выход был только один — разумный и верный, но сейчас в глубине души Кайло противный. Он прищурился, оценивающе глядя на Хакса.

Нет. Тот точно не собирался быть покладистым и сотрудничать.

«Прости», — одними губами проговорил Кайло и проник в его разум.

Сейчас сделать это оказалось очень легко: сознание Хакса лежало перед ним, словно открытая книга. Никакой защиты, никаких попыток противостоять — только бесконечное удивление, граничащее с шоком.

Кайло убрал ладонь от его рта и заставил произнести:

— Ложная тревога, сэр. Похоже, в шахте завелись грызуны, которых я и принял за нарушителя. Приношу извинения.

— Извинениями не отделаетесь, кадет. Получите взыскание от генерала Хакса.

В контролируемом сознании мелькнуло что-то, похожее на нотку паники. Кайло крепко зажмурился и легко провел ладонью по рыжему затылку в попытке успокоить.

— Да, сэр.

— Отбой.

Шум динамика затих. Кайло отступил от Хакса, стоявшего теперь словно во сне и смотрящего в пространство пустым взглядом, и тряхнул головой.

Похоже, он Хакса крепко подставил.

Думать об этом было неприятно.

— Прости, — повторил он вслух и все-таки не выдержал — на секунду крепко стиснул безвольные ладони в своих, прощаясь. И с этим, юным Хаксом, и со своим, с которым попрощаться так и не успел.

— Когда я выйду из лифта, — произнес Кайло, вкладывая Силу в свои слова, — ты забудешь о том, что видел меня.

— Я забуду, — тупо повторил Хакс.

— И ты научишься защищать свои мысли от владеющих Силой.

— Я научусь защищать свои мысли от владеющих Силой.

Так уже стало лучше. Теперь Кайло хотя бы мог увериться в том, что Хакс научится сопротивляться — и Сноуку, и ему самому в будущем.

Дверь отъехала, и Кайло мельком бросил взгляд на дисплей: он оказался на офицерском уровне. Что ж, к лучшему. У него пропало все желание продолжать рассматривать «Затмение».

Он вышел в пустые коридоры и бросил последний взгляд на Хакса через плечо. Тот смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, в которых мелькнула ярость, но Кайло знал — когда дверь закроется, Хакс забудет его навсегда — до тех пор, пока они не встретятся в первый раз.

От этих мыслей внутри разрасталась грусть, похожая на пепел, покрывавший узор Семьи на Эч-То.

**5.**

Минуты собирались в часы, которые текли недостаточно медленно, чтобы точно оказаться готовым ко всему, и недостаточно быстро, чтобы не начать изнывать от собственного безделья и желания наконец-то закончить начатое.

Сноук все никак не объявлялся.

По подсчетам Кайло тот момент, когда он начал переговоры с высшим офицерским составом, уже давно прошел. Поначалу мелькнуло сомнение, не пропустил ли Кайло его, не начал ли не оттуда, но внутри царила непоколебимая уверенность: он в нужном месте. Значит, по каким-то причинам Сноук опаздывал.

Значит, уже произошли необратимые изменения во времени и пространстве.

Такие путешествия всегда были чреваты подобным раскладом. И все получилось бы логично, если бы Кайло при своем появлении совершил нечто, что повлекло бы за собой такой исход.

Но он ничего не делал. Ничего не трогал, ни с кем не говорил. Единственный, кто его видел — Хакс, но ему Кайло надежно запутал сознание и не оставил воспоминаний о себе.

И все же что-то произошло.

Быть может, всему виной та установка, которую он дал Хаксу, не удержавшись и желая помочь?

А может, он попутал время, и все идет своим чередом?

Терпение никогда не являлось сильной стороной Кайло, и все же он ждал. Прошло еще три часа, во время которых он беспокойным призраком слонялся по коридорам офицерского отсека, прислушиваясь к Силе и к шуму в каютах.

Ни следа Сноука.

Кайло прислонился к стене у одной из кают, прикрыл глаза и потер висок пальцами. Весь продуманный план пошел насмарку, и он даже понятия не имел, из-за чего. И все же… все же он должен исправить то, что произошло в его времени.

Сноука он не сумел поймать. Но может, сейчас ему удастся разрушить и закрыть ту дыру, пока она окончательно не обрела силу?

Решено.

Кайло направился в сторону турболифтов, надеясь, что в этот раз ему на пути никто не попадется. Так оно и произошло: начался ночной цикл, и полупустое «Затмение» затихло практически полностью.

Ангар с горсткой истребителей охранял полусонный младший офицер, которого Кайло взял под контроль Силой на расстоянии. Шагнув ближе, он провел ладонью у офицера перед глазами и приказал:

— Ты разрешишь мне вылет с «Затмения», сотрешь данные из бортового журнала и забудешь о том, что произошло.

Услышав монотонное, бездумное подтверждение своих слов, Кайло выбрал на глаз самый «рабочий» истребитель и сел в него. Запустил системы, проверил уровень топлива и усмехнулся, когда подал сигнал жизни навикомпьютер.

Координаты Эч-То до сих пор стояли перед глазами. Кайло ввел их и направил истребитель на вылет в открывшееся окно в щите «Затмения».

Отлетев на достаточное расстояние, он пустил истребитель в гиперпространство.

Обратный отсчет начался.

**6.**

Теперь видеть чистое пространство над планетой казалось необычным. Да и сам ее облик — пышущий жизнью шар голубого и зеленого — тоже выглядел странным в сравнении с безжизненной пустыней из камня и пыли, окутанной серой завесью.

Кайло попытался припомнить, куда вела его Рей совсем недавно — далеко в будущем. Построил маршрут практически интуитивно: ландшафт угадывался с трудом, и приходилось полагаться только на собственную пространственную память.

И все-таки он не заплутал — словно сама Сила вела его — и нашел нужную пещеру, пусть и скрытую облаком зелени, с первого раза. Посадил истребитель ровно там же, где приземлялся на «Усмиряющем» — почему-то это казалось правильным.

Выпрыгнув из кабины, Кайло тут же направился к дыре.

Она тоже не походила на себя: никакой черной паутины вокруг, никакого зловещего ощущения _чужой_ Силы. Обычное отверстие в камне пещеры, каких можно найти миллион в других местах и на других планетах. Словно он обознался и прилетел не туда — хотя память говорила об обратном.

Он шагнул ближе и опустился на колени, осторожно заглядывая вниз. Там, под камнем, царила кромешная тьма без единой искры света. Тоже совершенно обычная, никак не связанная с Силой.

Значит, еще ничего не началось.

Значит, шанс есть, и ему точно все удастся.

Пора.

Кайло потянулся к Силе, сплетая внутри себя ненавистный ему Свет и родную Тьму. Посмотрел на дыру и протянул ладонь, направляя Силу к краям, чтобы запечатать отверстие.

Но стоило ему коснуться кромки, как пещера дрогнула.

Кайло застыл, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Пещеру тряхнуло вновь, и он осторожно начал убирать руку, понимая, что, похоже, начал провоцировать землетрясение.

А затем из дыры выбросило воду — мутную и темную, словно перемешанную с кровью. Кайло отшатнулся — но уже опоздал.

Вода ушла обратно за считанные мгновения, а под камнем будто образовалась черная дыра, затягивавшая внутрь все, что находилось на поверхности. Кайло не успел отреагировать, как его рывком дернуло к краю.

И всосало внутрь.

Падение было долгим, мучительным и болезненным. Горячий воздух обжигал кожу; брызги воды острыми ножами вспарывали лицо, руки, одежду. Кайло будто раздирало на части и вновь собирало воедино целую вечность, а он не мог даже пошевелиться, пока наконец камнем не рухнул на дно.

Вокруг клубилось та самая Тьма, которую он пытался запечатать.

Да только теперь Кайло понимал, что это он сам пробудил ее. Только что, своими руками и с помощью Силы.

Сноук здесь ни при чем.

Это его вина.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Кости, казалось, переломало в крошево, а затем они срослись как звездам придется. Передвигаться едва получалось, но все же он двинулся вперед.

Кайло это начал — Кайло это и закончит.

Он дойдет до конца и все узнает.

Впереди мелькнул свет, и он так быстро, как только мог, схватил световой меч. Алое лезвие не разгоняло Тьму — от него она будто становилась только гуще.

Кайло продолжал шагать, пока не наткнулся на мутное зеркало, внутри которого клубилась мгла.

Он протянул ладонь, коснулся поверхности и отшатнулся, увидев собственное отражение.

Он всегда гадал, каким же образом Сноук получил все свои шрамы.

Теперь он знал, как это произошло.

Потому что Кайло и был Сноуком.

Кайло стал Сноуком.

Он крепко стиснул зубы, переживая собственное бессилие. Похоже, он попал в петлю — и раз за разом будет повторять один и тот же круг. Воспитывать самого себя, погибать от собственных рук, смотреть, как умирает Хакс, пытаться все исправить — и начинать с начала.

Ход времени не изменить.

Нет.

Кайло не будет сдаваться. Никогда и ни за что. Он все равно попытается исправить судьбу. Изгонит из себя юного даже кроху Света, чтобы внутри оставалась только Тьма — без баланса не пробудить этот ад. Найдет и убьет Люка, прежде чем тот усилит эту дрянь своим присутствием. Сделает Рей своей ученицей до того, как она окажется здесь и напитает дыру окончательно.

Он знал, что будет дальше.

И в этом теперь была его Сила.

Кайло отвернулся от зеркала и медленно направился обратно, помогая себе Силой. Он придет в Первый Орден и поможет набрать силы и мощь, чтобы, если у него ничего не выйдет — было кому воевать вместо него.

Он все исправит.

Он не опустит руки.

…И не будет отступать никогда все это бессчетное количество раз, которое ему придется пройти.


End file.
